1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crash test dummies and, more particularly, to a shoulder and upper arm assembly for a crash test dummy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive, aviation, and other vehicle manufacturers conduct a wide variety of collision testing to measure the effects of a collision on a vehicle and its occupants. Through collision testing, a vehicle manufacturer gains valuable information that can be used to improve the vehicle.
Collision testing often involves the use of anthropomorphic test devices, better known as “crash test dummies”, to estimate a human's injury risk. The dummy must possess the general mechanical properties, masses, joints, and joint stiffness of the humans of interest. In addition, they must possess sufficient mechanical impact response similitude and sensitivity to cause them to interact with the vehicle's interior in a human-like manner.
The crash test dummy typically includes a head assembly, spine assembly, rib cage assembly, abdomen, pelvis assembly, right and left arm assemblies, and right and left leg assemblies. The arm assembly has an upper arm assembly and a lower arm assembly. The upper arm assembly is typically connected to a shoulder assembly, which, in turn, is typically connected to the spine assembly.
The shoulder assembly should be designed to meet the anthropometry requirements for the particular humans of interest. One disadvantage of a current shoulder assembly is that the clavicle does not meet the anthropometric target position of lateral from the mid saggital plane. Another disadvantage of the current shoulder assembly is that it applies left and right soft foam shoulder moldings inside a dedicated jacket and the position and shape of the foam is not well defined and does not provide a repeatable position of and interaction with a restraint belt. Yet another disadvantage of the current shoulder assembly is that it lacks joint friction and sufficient durability. Thus, there is a need in the art for a shoulder assembly that meets anthropometric requirements, has joint friction, and is more durable.
In addition, the current arm assembly of the crash test dummy does not match anthropometry requirements for particular humans of interest. Moreover, the current arm assembly is not well integrated into the shoulder assembly. Thus, there is a need in the art for an upper arm assembly that meets anthropometry requirements and is well integrated into the shoulder assembly for a crash test dummy.